A Nightmare Come True!
by Zell Dincht7
Summary: A fic I wrote for English homework basicly Kate has a vision and Kai, Mimi, Josh and Kate have to survive Death! R&R! Completed


**28 November 2003**

**My Story**

   Ok! I've just had a dream, no dream like I've ever had, no dream that's felt so real and yet has scared me, no dream like this one. First of all I'll tell you what this is about, I just had a dream but, I think it's more of a vision, a warning might I add. Well, first I wake up just like I have done, I'm in a tent alone, and in a campsite and my friends are outside laughing and joking. Guess what? All that is happening right here, right now! Next I have to go out side, there is a thunderstorm, and everyone, including my friends, get hurt or even killed. I don't know what to do, think, how to act even! I'm scared like hell! I guess, it's better to wait and see what goes on.

   I slowly sit up and unzip the tent, I see, Kai, My best friend, he's 15 and wearing his normal fashionable clothes. I look and I see Josh, 14, the same age as me. I have a major crush on him, and his attitude, but I'm not exactly sure why? He's a great person, probably why I like him, he's wearing his hoody and three quarter lengths like usual. And over there is Mimi, 16, just a mate, a good mate if that, she may be a real girly girl but she is a true friend, she's never let me down and well she's wearing the usual mini skirt and belly top. Everything is the same as my dream I think I better say something, I walk over to my friend and begin to warn them, "We're all going to die!" but they just laugh at me, I tell them about the thunder storm and wait for it, about five minutes later, 'BANG' thunder! Well this cant be good, I see a flash of lightning then sigh and think to myself, 'Yes, It's all coming true!' I turn to my friends getting a bit freaked out about it and I scream at them, "Run! Run for your life! Now!" I don't understand, why are they still looking at me, confused, scared, worried! Why? Why won't they run? I scream at them again, "RUN!" They listen to me this time and begin to run. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it, the final conflict between me and my friends, 'The Telephone Pole'. Yes, a telephone pole, I'll quickly explain, it causes a fire, electricity, and more death at that. I run, I run for my life not looking back, I stop in caution, turn around and to see the pole getting hit by that one flash of light, sending the pole falling to the ground, making our gazebo catching alight. I can feel myself crying, my tears are streaming down my face, I'm terrified, what on earth is going on? "KATE!" I hear somebody shouting my name, in terror. I look over in the direction I hear it, Kai! Oh no! He's between the wires from the pole, it's strangling him and the wire is trapped under some big piece of rock, just like in my vision! I run to his aid watching my every step, watching every piece of grass, crack and twig I stand on. But before I can get their, its too late, he isn't breathing there's no movement "No! This can't be happening, I'm sorry Kai!" I run away, still watching every step I take, every move I make, I need to find Mimi, and Josh but where are they, they should be safe Josh is away from all the fire and Mimi's away from all the wires, I think anyway.

   I think I've made it; I look back and see fire, fire is everywhere now. I sit down and cry, what can I do now, why did I see this happen, was I meant to stay alive or survive that amazing threat of my friends, see my best friend killed right in front of me. Why did I see this? What was the purpose of me surviving or even living at all? Was I destined to die then, in all of that dramatic murder? I cry to myself, lost in my thoughts. After a while I finally hear someone, a voice? Yes, a familiar one too, two familiar voices. I look up and before I know it I have a huge smile on my face, Josh and Mimi! They survived too! I'm not alone! I see them smile back at me, I see they're both relieved as much as I am, Mimi looks at me and asked worried, "Have you seen Kai?" I frown at her and can feel my eyes forming with tears once again. I can hear her cry, and mumble to herself, "_No, Kai._" I wipe my tears away and hug them both, "I saw it with my own eyes, I saw the pain and confusion in his eyes! His death!" I see Josh is upset too but doesn't want to show his emotions, I'm not exactly sure why, he just doesn't. I finally see, that we all have escaped death itself or, have we cheated death itself?

   Two weeks have passed, we all went to Kai's funeral, it was a very sad day too. I've been told by Mimi she has been followed home many times this week, is it anything to do with what happened two weeks ago? Why do I have a feeling this is not over? Is death after us? I've been thinking about it lately. In my vision Kai was the first to die out of all of us then it was Mimi, Me then Josh, Do you think it's going that way through us? Should we be looking out for one another?

   I'm on my way to Josh's house; Mimi is already there when I arrive, "Hi" Mimi asks me, I shoot her a smile and walked in. Josh looks at me in wonder, what's going on? He's probably thinking. I walk in, sit them down then sit down myself and tell them about my theory I have, then they finally agree with me. I got Mimi really shook up about it all, so we all decided to stay with each other over night, at Josh's house. Mimi left me and Josh as she went to brush her teeth, both myself and Josh just talked about what to do and stuff like that, until about ten minutes later Mimi still hadn't come back, "Where's Mimi?" Josh asked me, I shrug my shoulders and stand up. I look over at him, and we decide to go see what's wrong? We knock on the bathroom door, "Mimi? Are you ok?" I ask, no answer. We look at each other; Josh opens the door for me, I'm trembling with fear. I let him go in first, he turns the corner and I do after him. Josh runs pass me, and I feel sick! She's lying over the bath with her head, forced into the water, still fully clothed. I grab her wrist to see if she still has a pulse, but no, she doesn't. I stand for a bit wondering why she didn't pull herself out of the water, I then decide to pull her back a bit, but she won't budge, I tilt my head making me see that her top was caught on some kind of hard plastic like material in the bath. The force of this must of kept her in the water, I'm not sure how though? I start to cry, and walk out, I pick up the phone and phone the police, they tell me they'll be right over. I look for Josh, as it would be wise for us not to be apart right now, anything could happen! I sit down on the floor waiting for the police, it takes what it seems hours and hours to get here Josh answers the door and lets them, my eyes watch him show the police Mimi. I'm still crying Josh sits next to me and talks to me, all I can hear is, "Calm down, every thing will be all right"

   Allot has happened over the last week, Mimi has died, and Josh has come down with something, he's become very ill. It's so bad he's in hospital, so I'm staying with him 24 / 7 and won't leave his side just in case something terrible happens, I will fight death till the very end. Looking at him sleep makes eye lids feel heavy, I can't keep stay awake and I fall asleep.

   I open my eyes and glare across the room, I'm still here. Why? I want this all to be a dream but I know it's not! Josh is still in his medical bed on a drip, I'm still here in this ancient hospital. Why is life so unmeaning full? That's what I'd like to know, I sigh and look at the clock, 11:40pm. Forty minutes till midnight, I hate being awake at midnight! You see, I believe in all the ghostly business told, so I close my eyes and try go back to sleep, a while goes pass and I see it's 11:55pm now. Just great! I sit up, I know I'm not going to get any sleep so I decide to go to the cafeteria quickly to get a cup of Tea to keep me awake, I walk quite fast back to Josh finding he's still in his bed. I place my cup of tea on the side table and sit down, and watch time go pass, about two hours of staring at the clock and sipping my tea. Not fun being here all day bored but I don't want anything bad to happen to either of us, me and Josh that is. I look over towards the door, I can hear something! "Kate?" I hear a voice behind me, I turn around to find Josh looking at me, and he's scared. I ask him what's wrong and he repeats over and over, "Don't touch the door, move away from it!" I ask him why but he continues on saying it, so I step back and stand next to him. "Kate?" he asks me, "I saw it" I look at him immediately, and ask him what he saw, he tells me stuttering a bit "How you die" There is a moment of silence, now I have a lump in my throat not letting me talk. "Kate sit down" I listen to his order and sit down. As soon as I make contact with the floor, the door is swung open by a huge explosion making me grab the bed behind me; I stay down as I was instructed to. Just as well I did, a big spit of fire shot pass my head, and if Josh didn't tell me to get down it would have hit me. The only problem is when I turn around I find the curtain is on fire instead of me, I better move Josh or he'll be toasted. He's feeling quite weak right now so he needs me to help him move, I put one of his arms around my neck so I can support him. I tell him to grab the drip with his other hand as I practically drag him out of the room, as we get to the door we both fly across the hall hitting the wall. Something must of exploded in his room trying to kill me, or maybe him. Slowly opening my eyes I see Josh lying next to me with blood on his face the intense heat must of burnt his face a bit or something. I sit up and my head feels in pain, but I forget it and immediately grab Josh's arm using me as his support again, thankfully he's still conscious, making the job easier for us getting out of here. I walk as fast as I can, fire spits at us fiercely burning both of us, as we edge closer to the main building doors, I look at him and smile at him he smiles back in relief. We make our way over to the doors and I try to open it, I pull with everything I've got but it won't budge. I put Josh down and run over to the waiting area, grab a chair and run back with it in my grasp. I smack it against the door making to glass shatter into tiny pieces. The fire is closing in fast I help Josh up and gently force him through the gap in the door. As I watch him slowly crawl through, I saw he was in pain. As I began to crawl through, there was a flash above me. I jump back as a part of the ceiling fell in front of me, blocking my way to safety. I could hear Josh shouting in, I make my way to the blocked entrance, I try and move the ceiling piece but it wont budge, I tell him to get to safety while I find another way out. He shouts back at me, "You better get out!" I'm smiling, even though I'm scared, I tell him to go! He listens to me and leaves the area, wishing me luck before he left, although I feel weak and in pain, I run, run for my dearest life. Now I know Josh is safe, I don't have to worry about him for once and I need to think about what I'm going to do. There is only one other exit I can think of and that's the west-gate exit. I'm going to take that way out.

   I've been walking to the exit for, I'd say, half an hour, as I've had to go a few different routes to get where I am so far. I've been hit by wondering wires and now I've got a few more scratches to add to my collection. But now I'm finally nearing the exit I feel happier, not exactly, I might not be completely safe quite yet as there probably is something else in my way. Not everything is perfect, something is bound to be wrong but what will it be? I continue to walk now very close to safety, I'm almost there! I stop walking. There you go I was right, there's the door, and between the door and me is my fate, a big hole in the floor! Not Good! I look around the room and to my left there is a small surface for me to balance on, and it's the the only way around. I slowly reach my leg out to the dodgy floor and rest my foot on it, seeing it can take my weight I grabbed the edge of the wall, and twist myself into position so my entire weight is on the small area of floor. I grab onto a rail that runs along the side of the wall, holding it tight as I walk across light footed, tand as I near the end of the small area, the cracks get bigger making the part I'm standing on get smaller and then finally break causing me to fall! I still hold on to the rail, clenching it with everything I've got and I slowly pull myself up, I step over the gap I caused and make it over to the west-gate exit. I open the door, step out side and shut the door, I lean against the door and take deep breaths. After a few minutes I finally go, I decide to walk, walk and walk until I finally come to something, and that something is a big grass hill, I get halfway up and collapse! Now I'm breathing heavily, I close my eyes and fall asleep, hoping for a better tomorrow.

   "Kate! Wake up, are you ok?" I gradually open my eyes, and see Josh hovering above me. "Josh?" I smile at him and watch him smile at me, I sat up, now I feel like an army tank has been thrown at my head or something. I hug him, showing the effection he needs. I'm glad he's all right; I notice he hasn't got his drip with him. I ask him why he hasn't got it and he told me these exact words, "It slowed me down, If I kept it with me I probably wouldn't be here" I smile at him, "Oh well! I'm glad your ok" I pull away from the hug, smirk at him and look him in the eyes, "Guess what? We did it" His expression right now is speechless and confused, but I just smile more at him. He knows what come next really, for real, surely he does! Somewhere deep down inside! Yes! He douse! We did it we escaped death! Good triumphs over Evil and allways will!


End file.
